Various peripheral devices can be paired or associated with pairing devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, or tablet devices to enhance the functionality of those pairing devices. For example, a mouse or keyboard can be paired with a laptop computer to allow the laptop computer to receive input from that mouse or keyboard.
Establishing a pairing between a peripheral device and a pairing device can be difficult in environments with multiple peripheral devices. For example, a user of a pairing device is typically required to select a desired peripheral device from a list of identifiers of peripheral devices detected or enumerated at the pairing device. Unless the user knows the identifier of the desired peripheral device, the user may pair the pairing device with multiple peripheral devices before the pairing device is paired with the desired peripheral device.